


Dark Prophecy: Winter's Blood

by critterwriter



Series: Book 1 of Dark Prophecy [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Prophecy, Demons, Fate, Gen, Gods, Monsters, Raven Queen - Freeform, diverting after ep 55
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/critterwriter/pseuds/critterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Vox Machina having defeated Umbrasyl they take time to rest in Whitestone, but soon someone appears at the doorstep of Whitestone with a dark prophecy. Can Vox Machina find out how to stop this prophecy or are they all doomed?  (diverting from story line after ep 55)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please note; this is my first fic so helpful criticism is appreciated hope you enjoy

Prologue

In the Astral Plane sat among the gods was a small woman watching the world below in the Material Plane, her eyes glowed with white light and her feathered wings moved ever so slightly, Soon another orb appeared and with both in hand she turned to the one of the Material Plane, there she saw the great band of heroes Vox Machina, resting soundly in the castle Whitestone. In the other orb a black figure appeared, her face a porcelain mask and her raven black hair draped over her feathered gown.

“So Guardian, you watch them with your eye as well?” The Raven Queen said, her voice deadpan. 

“Yes, as do you yet you have your eye on your Champion.” Her voice was soft and light like a feather.

“So tell me Guardian, why do you watch them? You already know my reasons.” Guardian gave her full attention to the Queen and said.

“For one of them has they key to setting the world free of these dragons, and I will unlock that key and I will bring peace to Exandria.” 

“If you do this Guardian, you will bring nothing but despair, you will end this in a bloodshed.” The Raven Queen replied.

“So be it.”


	2. Chapter 1 Prophecy of the 7 Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 done, well that was hard to write(Prophecy's are hard to think of) Hope you enjoy!

Percy was sound asleep when a hard knock came to his door, grabbing his glasses and a small gun from his pillow he went to the door to see a guard of Castle Whitestone.

“I am sorry my Lord but someone has come to our door badly injured and asking for you.” The Guard said.

“Bring me to them.” He said, then he took his earring. “Hey I need everyone to wake up, something's happening.” The others stirred at Percy’s words and headed down with their weapons ready for anything.

They came down to the foyer, Gilmore, Allura, Kima and Cassandra joined them as they entered, there on the floor being helped up by a guard was a gnomish girl with black and white hair, her eyes golden were searching frantically around, her arm was deeply wounded and she was holding her bleeding side, Pike dropped her mace and shield and ran up to the women and healed her with her divine light and her wounds sealed up.

“Who are you and how did you find this place?” Vax asked as Pike stepped away. 

“My name is Luna Woodfur, and I bear a message from the gods.” Luna said as Allura stepped forward. 

“Luna, what gods send this message?” She asked.

"I only know of one, the one that told me, Guardian.” Luna replied.

“Guardian, I have never heard of him.” Pike said.

“Guardian is a Goddess, Servant of Sarenrae.” Luna’s eyes then turned completely white. “Listen well Heroes and Guardians, for a prophecy has been told; On the Day of Blackest Sun, the Armies of Hell and Heaven will converge;7 Souls will unite the Powers of Hell and Heaven and will bring in the new Age of Unity with the blood of the CinderKing, the Souls are the Raven, the Demon, the Huntress, the Leader, the Angel, the Warrior, and the Dragon. Unite these souls and the Age of Unite will begin.” 

Suddenly she collapsed to the floor, Pike ran to her placing two fingers to her neck.

“She’s dead.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------

No one slept well that night, but the Prophecy of the 7 Souls replayed in Scanlan’s mind over and over again, he repeated the names of the souls. The Raven, Demon, Angel, Warrior, Leader, Huntress and the Dragon. Those all sounded familiar in a way but the Dragon, it stuck with him like glue. 

Pike also had this feeling with the Angel stuck in her mind, Angels were beings of the gods realm, how were they to find one let alone its soul. She had enough of thinking heading down to the kitchen finding Scanlan there as well drink some ale slowly. 

“Oh Scanlan, I didn’t know you were up?” Pike said grabbing a cup and filling it with ale and sitting beside him as he sighed heavily. 

“Yeah, I couldn’t stop thinking of what Luna said.” Scanlan slowly turning his cup in his hand facing down.

“Oh, so was I.” She turned to Scanlan who was in deep thought. “Do you want to talk about it?” He now turned to her with a small smile.

“Well it’s just those names are familiar in a way yet not all at the same time, I just don’t understand.” He sighed again. “It must sound stupid huh?” 

“No no, not at all, I have that feeling too.” His face lifted a little knowing he wasn’t alone in his theory. 

“Well at least someone shares in my confusion, thanks Pike, it’s always uplifting to talk to you.” She smiled softly, she kissed him on the cheek.

“Anytime Scanlan.” Scanlan smirked and blushed slightly ether from his drink or the kiss she couldn’t tell at this point more focusing on the heat burning on her face and trying to suppress it. “Well aren't we frisky tonight?” She rolled her eyes, and said her goodnight to him and went off to bed with a warm sensation coursing through her chest. Scanlan sat there for another moment before heading to bed as well dreaming well of his lovely angel Pike.


End file.
